familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ábelová
) | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Ábelová - Evanjelický kostol.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Lutheran church of Ábelová | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = COA Abelova.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres lucenec.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Lučenec District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Ábelová in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Ábelová in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 24 |lats = 39 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 25 |longs = 58 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Slovakia | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica Region | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Lučenec District | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1275 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD, MOST-HÍD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Viliam Körös | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 52.17 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 445 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 235 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 4.45 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 985 13 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = +421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.abelova.sk/ | footnotes = }} Ábelová ((earlier also Abelová, Jabelová; )) is a village and commune in the Lučenec District in the Banská Bystrica Region of Slovakia. History The village arose in the early 13th century. In historical records, it was first mentioned in 1275 (Abelfeuld). It belonged to Halič and until the 16th century partly also to Divín. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Banska Bystrica, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records(births/marriages/deaths): 1755-1898 * Lutheran church records(births/marriages/deaths): 1736-1895 (parish A) * Census records 1869 of Abelova are not available at the state archive. See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.e-obce.sk/obec/abelova/abelova.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Abelova_Lucenec_BC_Nograd_Novohrad.html Surnames of living people in Abelova] Category:Ábelová Category:Villages and communes in Lučenec District Category:Established in 1275 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia